


Awake

by footstepsontherun



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footstepsontherun/pseuds/footstepsontherun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little diddy I wrote in December 2009 and posted to ff.net all those years ago.  Also my first attempt at fic!  Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little diddy I wrote in December 2009 and posted to ff.net all those years ago. Also my first attempt at fic! Enjoy :)

Alex returned from the vending machine by the elevator to find Bobby rubbing his eyes. The crinkling sound of the Skittles bag jarred Bobby from his deep thoughts about the case in front of him.

"Want to taste the rainbow?" said Eames as she outstretched her candy-filled hand.

He looked up, slightly confused. "Um, no thanks…I just had some coffee…"

"Coffee and candy, my staple diet of late. Suit yourself... That case has you jumping through hoops, huh?"

"Yeah, but not as many as Carver has me jumping through…something about graphs and straight lines…" Bobby's voice trailed off as a small yawn surfaced despite his best efforts to suppress it.

Alex was getting a little worried. Usually Bobby knows his limits. "Jeez, what has gotten into you? I better not find you passed out asleep at a crime scene somewhere. Then there would be two murders to investigate, and I'm only one person with limited nasal capabilities."

Bobby chuckled. "I don't think there's any risk of that happening. If anything, lack of sleep forces me to concentrate harder…I thrive when under pressure…"

"Yeah right. So does Derek Jeter, but you don't see him taking a nap in the batter's box. Anything you want to talk about, that I can help you with?"

Amused that he was compared to the Yankee captain in a roundabout way, a wry smile crossed Bobby's face. Now it was his turn. "Actually, you can help…You really want to know what kept me awake? Your snoring."


End file.
